Morning Together
by AsherinaViolet
Summary: One-shot BBRae. BB wakes up one morning to find Rae alone in the kitchen. What'll happen? Read and find out. First fic ever!


One-Shot BBxRae

Morning Together

My first fanfic, so please be kind. I was listening to Evanescence when writing this, but also reading my Twist magazine, but that ain't the point!

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans, cuz if I did, I wouldn't really be writing fanfiction. And if I did, there would be chaos! More blood, an sex, an death, an kissing, an BB would be an adorable little perv, and it wouldn't be for children, it would be PG-13! MUHAHAHAHA! -cough cough- So, yeah. I wish I did though…Who doesn't?

Tori: Your scaring me me!

Jordan: Shut up! MUHAHAHA!

Kevin: …OO

Jordan: -cough-Okay, on to my one-shot

Tori: YEY!

Kevin: On with it woman!

He sighed as he stretched the morning sleep out of him. He stared out the window, and heard the rain patter against the window and the leaves on the tree next to his room. He sat up and glanced at his clock. 9:16am. On a raining morning like this, no one would be awake yet. Not until a little later. And even if they were, they'd be in their rooms, relaxing.

He crawled to the end of his bunk-bed and looked down at the floor, falling over the side onto the ground. He stood up and stretched again. 'I'll just go into the kitchen in my boxers,' he thought.

As he walked down the hall, he passed everyone's room and looked inside them. Starfire's was empty. She must be with Robin. Cyborg was in his, but he was 'sleeping' or recharging. Robin and Starfire were lying on his bed together, sleeping. Good thing. Raven's room was empty. Maybe she was at the café again. 'That weird ol' café.' He laughed to himself quietly.

He entered the kitchen and saw Raven, pouring her usual tea. She looked up at him as he stared at her. She was also just in her nightgown, that was unusually short for her taste.

"Hey Rae," he casually walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hm," she said, drinking her tea. "Yeah, hey."

"Why you up? Everyone else is sleeping." He drunk all his juice and poured himself some more. Raven walked towards a window and stared outside. Beast Boy joined her.

"Just thinking." They were silent before Beast Boy loudly sipped his juice. Raven threw him a glare and he stopped. "The town's so peaceful at this time of day when it's raining. No motion in the streets. Everyone's sleeping, or watching TV or just sitting around, doing nothing. A nice quiet day."

He glanced at her as she dreamily stared out the window at the rain falling onto the lake.

"Um, yeah. I guess." He had to admit, he had no idea what she was talking about. She was too deep for him to keep up. Always talking about things he couldn't believe to start understanding. They were silent for a few more minutes. He wanted to say something to her. Something intelligent. Something that would make her smile without having it be a corny joke. But nothing came to mind. Instead he just sighed.

"You know, I never thought something could be so beautiful." Her voice broke the silence once again. This was his chance to say something nice.

"There are other beautiful things, Rae." That was it! She looked over at him. He was blushing and staring outside.

"Oh? Like what?" She was starting to make it difficult.

"Um, oh, you know. Some stuff. Flowers. Views. Girls…" She stared at him again and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Girls?" Had she heard that! 'Oops!' he thought.

"Um, some of them?" He laughed slightly and she averted her eyes from him to the outdoors again. 'What is he thinking?' She asked herself, narrowing her eyes at him. He smiled and looked at her. Her eyes widened. 'Oh! It's…me?' She yawned.

"Oh. Well, okay then." She felt like leaving, but wanted to stay with him. They hadn't gotten much alone time except for when he would come to her door, bothering her. That was all. And sometimes Cyborg would interrupt by walking up to them to ask Beast Boy if he wanted play the game station.

"So, anyway." He turned to go sit on the couch, but Raven grabbed his hand without even turning her head.

"Beast Boy?" She turned around to face him. He stared at their clasped hands then up at her.

"Yeah Rae?"

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his. She held for a few seconds then pulled away.

"I'm going to my room now. Bye." She walked away from him, placing her mug on the counter as she walked by. He just stared out, shocked, as if he was in his own world. He finally snapped out when Cyborg walked in, ten minutes later, turning on the TV.

"Hey, BB. I ain't having tofu." Cyborg yawned as he surfed through channels. Beast Boy put a hand to his lips and smiled.

"Yeah. Okay."

And that ish that! I feel like writing more fanfic. What'd you think? Now just need one more thing from you. I need to you **CLICK TEH BUTTON!** Do it! I need reviews please. Your mouse is attracted to that button, so press it! And that's It fer me.

Kevin: Finally. -rolls eyes-


End file.
